


Picking Up the Pieces

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Newt's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Tina & "I'm sorry ... He used to do it all the time; he'd never let me ..."





	Picking Up the Pieces

Tina was still attempting to deal with the fact that she hadn't managed to save Newt from MACUSA's death cell. In his attempt to save her, he had gotten himself killed. She had managed to save his suitcase though, all of his creatures were her responsibility now. She couldn't face them, to tell them that 'mummy' was gone, so she didn't but eventually they needed fed. She went to Queenie for help. "The Occamys need fed." Queenie looked at her sister sadly, "You're going to have to face them eventually, Teen." "I know... it's just", Tina became flustered. "I'm sorry ... He used to do it all the time; he'd never let me ..." "They're relying on you Tina, do you want me to come for moral support?" "Yes...please", Tina managed to squeak out.


End file.
